Never Ending
by spanish spag
Summary: Deep inside, Nora feels that she's missing something in her life.She doesn't know that the thing she's missing is right in front of her.Will she realize that Patch is her missing piece?What will happen once she falls for this fallen?
1. Nora's Start

HEY GUYS! I'm not an expert in grammar so please understand my English. This is also my first story so you might kinda get bored. KD.

**Book 1: Nora Grey**

**Chapter 1: Nora's Start**

_Summer._

It's been quite a long time ever since I've waited for this to come. The recent academic year was a blur for me. I need something interesting and not boring and I think summer's the right time. Especially now that it seems everything in my life falls into place. First, Vee's still here by my side after so many years. Fortunately she never left me **- **except when she sees Rixon or a branded product on sale in the mall.

Second, it surprises me that I was able to have 2 hours of research work with Marcy Millar last semester without me or her saying anything rude** - **nor good.

Third, mom's beginning to understand the meaning of having a grown-up daughter that she could trust. Unlike before, she now lets me go out with Vee or any of my friends, including my bf without permission. She even allows me to go to Bo's Arcade as long as I'm not alone.

Fourth, I met this new friend of mine last school year. Although he was kinda strange by the way he always stares….no, glares at me, I was still able to pass my biology with him as my partner.

To top it all off, my not-so-pleasant childhood friend turned hotter than hot man **- **Scott- is now officially mine.

I couldn't ask of anything for now. I can't see any possible end to this satisfaction. And if there's something that's gonna block this happiness of mine, I'll sure kick it's ass out of my life.

After clearing the dishes from dinner, I was about to get myself ready for my night out with Vee and Scott when my phone began to ring. I guessed it was mom because she always checks on me especially when she's too far from town.

_Right. Vee._

"Nora? It's me, Vee. I called because there's been an emergency so I can't go with you and Scott later. Rixon wants me to go with him instead. You know I can't say no to him. I won't let a single _no _put space in our very stable relationship. So I agreed to come with him on a date even if I have duties

"Wait, what?" I know I sounded so demanding. But ever since Scott and I got together, he hasn't met up with Vee, not even once. And it bothers me by the way she wants to cancel this night out. It's not like her to cancel her own invitation.

"Gosh babe, you want me to repeat everything I said? I'm in a hurry right now fixing my nails so no do. Besides have you ever heard of 'time is diamond'?"

"You never cancelled any of your invitations out Vee. Never! And tonight's the right time for you to meet Scott. He'll be so disappointed when he finds out you backed up. You can have your date with Rixon tomorrow instead. I'm sure he'll understand. Oh and BTW, time has always been gold, never diamond." I made sure I emphasized the word _always_ while I feel I'm turning red again.

"Sorry but I think babe's here. I gotta go. Just tell Scott I'll make it up to him next time. Bye!"

_Nice._ Since when did she have a babe number 2? And why the hell did she not include my name to the 'I'll make it up to him next time'? She's starting to get on my nerve again.

I never noticed the sound of Scott's car until I heard his footsteps on the porch steps.

_Omi gosh!_ I am so not dressed yet. Luckily I took a shower this afternoon so Scott would just have to wait a little time for me to get dressed. I ran down the stairs, two at a time, wondering why the heck I'm so nervous. _Nora, it's just Scott. There's nothing to worry about!_ I opened the door as soon as I reached the knob.

"Hey!" He greeted me with that hypnotizing eyes combined with his extra big grin.

"Hi! Mind if you wait inside for five? I'm not dressed yet cuz' Vee just called me a while ago and she told me she won't be able to come because she has other matters with his boyfriend." _Yeah right. Other matters. Vee's gonna pay for this. I'm always in charge for covering her up._

"Yah sure I won't mind. But if Vee's not coming, I'd rather take you to Bo's. I have some debts to pay there. That alright with you?"

"Of course why not? Honestly I haven't been to Bo's for a long time. I'll just get dressed ok? Wait me here." I led him to the sofa, offering a seat.

Please review…I need your comments so I can improve my writing. Thanks! KD


	2. When I Go Teary

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a long…. no, rephrase that. Sorry it took me SOOOO LONNGGG to follow up on chapter 1. Anyways, this chapter is just short because as we all know, THE WORLD IS FULL OF DISTRACTIONS (try saying that fast and loud!) Please, don't get distracted and continue reading and if it's not too much to ask of you gorgeous guys and girls, REVIEW ASAP! Now for the story, AHEM AHEM!

I was aware that hours already passed by since Scott had played pool with Rixon, he's cousin and Patch's best and I believe, only friend. But I felt that I've been sitting on this "soon to say goodbye chair", drinking hot and now cold chocolate for a lifetime. It's not likely me to get bored whenever Scott plays but there's this uneasy feeling that someone's watching me VERY CLOSELY. Even if I'd want to, I can't get myself to tell Scott that I'm becoming uneasy because for a gentleman like him, for sure he's gonna stop playing and drive me home.

Daydreams followed by daydreams it was until a loud bang echoed through the arcade. I presumed it was something that fell off but when I saw a man lying on the floor near a poker table, bathing in his own blood and the small commotion the people made, I started for Rixon and Scott to ask what the heck had happened.

"Apparently", Scott began still in shock. "the man who shot lost in a game involving truck loads of money. There are a lot of incidents like these here at Bo's. You know, drunk men gamble and go wild once they lose. But none of those fights didn't include killing of some sort." Scott stopped short, catching his breath that ran towards Shock Town.

Suddenly, I recalled this same scenario in my past. I was age three when the coolest dad I ever had was taken away from me. People say he'd just been a victim of mistaken identity. _Just mistaken. Wow._ My father's death was the main reason why I started taking medications for stress, insomnia and other mental problems.

I wouldn't have noticed that I was crying when Scott swiped a tear on my cheek. Just as he did, two medical aids with big, bulging biceps entered the arcade and carried the man's unconscious body while the security escorted the gunman who was surprisingly willing to go with the cops.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Because of the incident at Bo's, Scott had to promise Rixon that he won't run away from him and his debts for almost like the whole day.

On the drive, I started becoming uneasy.

My hands, toes, forehead and for short, my whole body started perspiring like I was being burned in hell. I began shivering like mad, not because of the cold, summer breeze but because of the intensified feeling that I was being watched.

"Nora, you alright? You seem so tensed. Relax, okay? You're gonna be home soon. Stop thinking about the man." Apparently, Scott thought I was still shaken up by the dead man. But no, it was definitely a no.

Scott stopped first for some gas which really, I didn't mind. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure behind some thick trees that surrounded the perimeter. As my eyes came to adjust, I could see faint details about him. As I inspected him, probably unnoticed, my heartbeat became fast, switching rhythms every now and then. I could make out his face, muscular in shape, the kind that you would be yearning for in a magazine and his alarmingly big muscles. I didn't notice that he was glaring at me if I hadn't realized how beautiful his eyes were. I was clearly unaware that I had been staring at this godlike creature for as long as a normal stare would take. I just stood there, wondering how lucky I was to be able to see a face as gorgeous as his while he also stood still like a sculpture made of ice. I was startled because suddenly, he moved and took one last glance at me then there he was hot on his heels.

The uneasy feeling faded, leaving me with nothing but curiosity on who the man was, what he wanted from a freak like me, and what was I to him. (I have no idea why I think the last question is relevant) The heavy sweating, the shivering and the feeling that I was being watched was totally gone. When we reached home, I wasn't in the mood to talk to Scott about simply everything. I just told him, it was late and I need some sleep even though tomorrow was a Sunday. As I got inside the house, knowing I was alone, I cleaned myself up before going to bed and didn't think about eating dinner. I got to my room, all pampered up for the night.

Sleeping as soon as I lay down was my biggest mistake.

The first dream I had since the start of summer came was knocking on my mind's unconscious door. And this was probably going to be the worst. Or maybe the slightest of those yet to visit me.

Whadaya think?


End file.
